Percy Helps Out
* Michael Brandon |series=''Jack and the Sodor Construction Company'' |series_no=1.09 |number= |released= |previous=Thomas and the Moles |next=The Tortoise and the Hare}} Percy Helps Out, originally titled Nelson Gets Carried Away, is the ninth episode of Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. It was released on Thomas' Trusty Friends. Plot Nelson gets tired of his job of always having to carry the other machines to and from work and back home and he wishes that he could be carried for once. That night, Nelson has a dream that he is being carried, until Miss Jenny wakes him up next morning and informs him that Thomas had an accident at Maithwaite Crossing and Sir Topham Hatt needs Nelson to take him to the repair yard. Nelson arrives to see that Thomas had come off the rails and broken a wheel. Nelson is careful to load Thomas, but complains that he is "heavier than a bulldozer and a steamroller put together," much to Thomas' surprise as he is only a tank engine. While on their way to the repair yard, Thomas is impressed with Nelson and how nice it is to be carried for a change. Nelson tells Thomas he wants to be carried too, but does not think anyone is big enough to carry him. Nelson arrives on time where Sir Topham Hatt is waiting and he praises him for being a really useful lorry. Miss Jenny needs Nelson back at the yards, so Nelson says he would drive as fast as he can, but Sir Topham Hatt says that would not be necessary when Percy arrives to carry Nelson back to the yards, much to Nelson's delight. Nelson is loaded onto Percy's well wagon and is having a really splendid ride, which is as magical as he had dreamed. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Nelson * Sir Topham Hatt * Miss Jenny * Oliver * Byron * Buster Locations * Rail Under Road Bridge and Stone Wall * Sodor Construction Company Yard * The Brickworks * The Works * The Big Dipper * Maithwaite Trivia * In storyboards by Robert Gauld-Galliers for this episode, it is referred to as "Jack and the Pack: Series 1, EPS 21". * This episode was originally titled Nelson Gets Carried Away, although that title is listed on Virgin TV Anytime's website. * According to Dave Axford, the bridge that Nelson carries Oliver underneath may have been part of the Big Dipper. * Thomas’ model was damaged when the episode was filmed, but when it was over, he was repaired. * This episode marks the last things: ** The last episode written by Brian Trueman not counting to the cancelled episode, No Dozer is an Island. ** Nelson's last appearance to date. Goofs * When Nelson says, "We'll get you back in no time," his eyes are wonky. * There is a hole in Thomas' running plate on his left side. * Thomas is winched onto Nelson's trailer without any rails to guide his wheels. * In the second shot of Nelson carrying Byron, his trailer is missing its winch. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS/NL/GER * Thomas' Trusty Friends UK DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs * The Ultimate Collection US DVD Boxsets * Thomas' Trusty Friends and On Site with Thomas Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 9 AUS DVD Boxsets * HiT Favourites 3 Disc Collection * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) es:Percy Ayuda he:פרסי עוזר pl:Piotruś Przybywa z Pomocą ru:Тягач Нельсон Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video